Bloodlines: Earth Benders:
Bloodlines: Earth Benders'' '' In the body politic of humanity at large, there are virtually infinite variations. It amazes other species to no small extent how many combinations there are within the general parameters of one head, two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes. 0f course, there are the rare humans who fall outside this categorization, but they almost invariably mutants and thus no longer technically human, or mules and unable to pass along their genetic variation. Then there are those groups of humanity called “bloodlines” A bloodline is an extended family of genetically similar people who share physical and psychological traits that set them apart Bum humanity at large, but are still not far removed enough to be considered a new species. The most common source of a bloodline is multigenerational inbreeding (very common among most animal species), closely followed by the supercedence of a dominant genetic trait, thus refining and concentrating all features of that bloodline——both for good and for ill. The creation of a new bloodline is rare indeed, for it takes a bare minimum of several centuries for one to form and can take as long as millennia; this explains why there are only perhaps a dozen bloodlines in the world today. This work chronicles and explains the origins and abilities of the (comparatively) recently created family bloodline known as: Earth Benders Special Family Martial Arts: ''' ''Art of Earth'' '' The nature of the fighting style incorporates the Character to control the element of Earth into his attacks, maximizing his elemental abilities by infusing them into his physical abilities. All of the movements are mixed in to the form of Hung Gar Kung Fu. '' '' Earth Element: The element of strength and endurance, and resistance to damage, the element of earth is focused on will power and hurting the enemy, and withstanding the damage a enemy can deliver. The basic bonus is +1 to damage with the elemental hammer, the intermediate bonus is: +2D6x10+60 S.D.C./H.P./M.D.C., and the advanced bonus is +10 to PS and PE attribute. The level 1st ability is Penetrate Armor, the level 3rd ability is Strength of the Earth, the level 6th ability is Stone Armor, the level 9th ability is Summon Earth Kami, the level 12th ability is Will of the Earth, and the level 15th ability is the Ultimate Hammer of Earth. See Elemental Power Abilities for more details on the abilities of this element. ' ' Hung Gar is the most widespread and popular of the five dominant Southern Chinese kung fu styles (the others being Lau, Choy, Lay, and Mok). "Gar" translates as family or clan, while "Hung" refers to the style's creator, Hung Hei Goon. Hung Gar, then, is the kung fu of the family of Hung. Legends say that Hung originally learned the Shao-lin Tiger system from Master Gee See. From this basis, Hung added elements from the White Crane, which he learned from his wife, as well as movements and techniques from the Dragon, Snake, Leopard, and Five Elements Fist systems. Techniques were added and modified to reflect both Hung's own personality and the environment in which he lived. Southern China is a land of river cities, where wet ground and crowded spaces are the rule. For this reason, Hung Gar employs strong stances, low kicks, and a variety of ambidextrous, simultaneous blocks and strikes which are best employed in tight quarters. Hung Gar physical training is grueling, building both strength and endurance, while it’s philosophical aspect stresses honesty, directness, willpower, and righteousness in all matters. Hung Gar is one of the most popular of kung fu styles, with training available in most densely populated areas. ENTRANCE REQUIREMENTS: Any alignment, but tends towards Principled, Scrupulous, Aberrant, and others with a strong sense of honor. Minimum P.S. and P.E. of 12 required. The character must have either magic or psionic or super powers to learn this fighting style. COSTUME: Standard kung fu uniform. STANCE: Many stances are used, but tend towards very deep, strong stance. See Horse Stance under Special Katas. CHARACER BONUSES: ' Add 8 to P.S. Add 4 to P.P. Add 6 to P.E. Add 2 to Spd. Add 40 to S.D.C. '''COMBAT SKILLS: ' '''Attacks per Melee: Four (4) Escape Moves: Roll with punch/fall/impact, maintain balance Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, parry, automatic parry Advanced Defenses: Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry, Combination Parry/Attack Hand Attacks: Strike (punch), Power Punch, Claw Hand, Palm Strike Basic Foot Attacks: Snap Kick, Kick Attack, Tripping/Leg Hooks Special Attacks: Death Blow, Elbow, Knee, Forearm, Combination Grab/Kick ''' '''Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Elbow Lock Weapon Katas: Select one from W.P. Straight Sword, W.P. Sabre, W.P. Staff, W.P. Butterfly Swords (PAIRED), W.P. Trident, or W.P. Chain Whip Modifiers to Attacks: Pull punch, Knock-Out/Stun, Critical Strike, and Critical Strike from Behind Special Katas: ''' Turtle Stance This is a completely defensive technique. In this stance the master cannot attack, however, they gain Automatic Flip/Throw with their normal Throw Bonus, and can attempt to Auto-throw as many times as wished per melee. ''NOTE:' Until third level assuming a specific stance DOES take a melee action. At third level and beyond it does not. '' Snake Strike Stance A wavering stance, which restrains the user from using any kicks. However, in this stance they can perform the 'Greased Lightning Kata without any strike or damage penalties. NOTE: Until third level assuming a specific stance DOES take a melee action. At third level and beyond it does not. Sleeping Bird Stance (Modified Crane Stance) Restricts user from moving, or using hand strikes. However, all kicks are +2 to strike and damage, or can use all attacks to perform a flying reverse turning kick at triple damage instead of the usual double. NOTE:'' Until third level assuming a specific stance DOES take a melee action. At third level and beyond it does not. '' Quick Foot Stance Character stands almost at attention, legs are slightly apart and one is slightly behind the other, the hands and clasped together behind the fighters back. When in this stance ONLY the following kick attacks may be used; Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Crescent Kick, Axe Kick. Fighter gets Automatic Dodge once using this, but loses automatic parry, as they can only parry with their feet. +2 Parry, +3 Dodge, +3 Strike with Kick Attack, & +3 Damage on Kick Attacks, also, they receive no bonus to Roll w/ Punch. Once in Quick Foot stance, a fighter will not usually advance unless they have to, stillness is a key part of the stance. NOTE:'' Until third level assuming a specific stance DOES take a melee action. At third level and beyond it does not. '' Panther Stance When using this technique, the martial artist can also use Drop Kicks, Turning Kicks, Power Parries, and dual palm strikes. Also gains a +2 strike and parry. NOTE:'' Until third level assuming a specific stance DOES take a melee action. At third level and beyond it does not. '' Horse Stance One of he most basic of martial arts stances, the Horse Stance can provide a devastating fighting foundation when mastered. A master of the Horse Stance cannot be moved if he does not wish to be moved, and this same strong root adds power to his strikes. Bonuses: +8 to Maintain Balance, +2 to Damage. On the downside, the character cannot Move kick, dodge, or perform any other action that would cause his feet to leave the ground. NOTE:'' Until third level assuming a specific stance DOES take a melee action. At third level and beyond it does not. '' SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: Martial Arts Abilities and Powers: Select six (6) abilities from Body Hardening Exercises (including Demon Hunter) and Special Katas (*not* including Chi Katas). These powers may be exchanged, on a one-for-one basis, for basic skill programs (excluding physical). Languages: Chinese (Cantonese dialect) Physical: Swimming, Body Building Philosophical: Taoism LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +3 to Strike, +6 to Damage, +4 to Maintain Balance, Critical Strike from behind 2nd: +2 to Roll with punch/fall/impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge 3rd: +1 attack per melee, Critical Strike on Natural 18 or better 4th: +1 to Roll with punch/fall/impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge 5th: +1 Attack per melee, +1 to Damage 6th: Add one Martial Arts Power from Body Hardening Exercises (including Demon Hunter) and Special Katas 7th: +1 Attack per melee, Death Blow on Natural 19 or 20 8th: +2 to Maintain Balance 9th: Knock-out/Stun on Natural 18, 19, or 20 10th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Strike 11th: Add one Martial Arts Power from Body Hardening Exercises (including Demon Hunter) and Special Katas (including Chi Katas) 12th: +2 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Strike 13th: +1 Attack per Melee 14th: Add one Zenjorike Power 15th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Damage WHY STUDY HUNG GAR KUNG FU? A well-rounded system, with powerful offensive and defensive techniques, as well as basic weapons training, that excels at short-range combat. Its primary weakness is a lack of internal skills. ' ' ' ' New Martial Arts Abilities ' In their wanderings, the Earth Benders have discovered several unique Chi-based powers, uncovered many long thought lost, and invented more than a few on their own. Some have become so common in their family that they have adopted them as their own, even though others may have invented those moves. Any Earth Bender, martial artist or not, may learn one of these moves at each fifth level of experience. Martial artists start with one of these moves on top of those granted by their chosen martial art form, and may select other Earth Bender family moves in place of any other martial arts power when advancing in experience level. ' ''' ''Elemental Earth Power Abilities Introduction: '' The Bender can specialize in any of the five major elements: air, earth, fire, void, and water. However, it is difficult to specialize in more than one element, and taking even one level in a second element prevents the Bender from taking the ultimate power of any element. Each element has six powers that can be taken after reaching a specific number of levels in that element, but none of these abilities need to be taken, instead the Bender can take a bonus that is unique to that element. ' ' '''Alter Physical Structure: 'Earth' The character can become a living creature of crystal, glass, stone, metal or plant. This is a transformation power that turns the character into living elements of earth. The look can be sleek and seamless or as jagged as a piece of quartz. The color of the body can be any of those found in nature, and even a few colors that aren't. The benefits of this transformation are brute strength, durability, density, the ability to amplify energy expulsion powers to some degree, and the ability to control the elemental force of earth. 1. Natural Armor Rating and Immense S.D.C.: When transformed into a creature of earth, the character is nearly indestructible. A.R. 18, S.D.C. M.D.C. 1800 (This number is added to whatever physical skills additions added to the character upon creation of the character). The character takes no damage from heat, fire, magical fire, lasers, cold, radiation, or radioactive heat. Normal strength hand to hand attacks and normal strength melee attacks do no damage, no matter what the strike roll. Bullets and other projectiles fired by mechanical means do half damage if they overcome the A.R. Extraordinary, Superhuman, and Supernatural Physical Strength inflict half damage when failing to penetrate. Bullets, and hand to hand attacks have to penetrate the character's A.R. to inflict damage. The character takes full damage from explosions, which bypass the A.R. of the character due to their area effect nature. Powerful explosions, hurricanes, earthquakes, etc. do full damage and do not require a strike roll above the A.R., since the damaging force is considered to be so powerful that it can damage everything. Armor piercing attacks and explosives do full damage when the strike roll is higher than 15 and half damage when 15 or less. Touching the character (including punching him) without heat protection causes 4d6 damage. For hand to hand attacks, the character gets a +2d4 damage bonus (from the heat and relative solidity of molten stone). If he feels particularly nasty, the character can smother victims and cause 2d4x10 damage per melee (uses all melee attacks, no defense is possible during such an attack). Heroes would never do this to anyone, due to the painful and disfiguring effects. Gas, ingested drugs, magic and psionics have full effect. Can endure underwater pressure up to depths of 250m. Can function in a vacuum until air supply is gone 120hr supply. If the character possesses any energy emitting abilities, add +25% to the base range and add an extra +1d6 to damage to them while in the crystal form. The crystal body is an excellent means of focusing and amplifying energy. Can identify most minerals and crystals with an accuracy of 60% +4% per level. He also possesses a good knowledge base of their densities and and integrity/strength. Horror factor of 12, or adds a +2 bonus to an existing one. 2. Increased Mass & Strength Weight is tripled. Physical Strength is increased to +30+3d6 points (If strength is already greater than ate). Strength is considered Supernatural. 3. Other Abilities, Bonuses, & Things of Note The character radiates no heat in stone form and is invisible to infrared and heat sensors. The character can accurately recognize most types of natural stone and minerals at a skill level of 60%+4% per level of experience. Also has a good working knowledge of the stone's physical density, weight and integrity/strength. Speed is reduced by half in stone form. The character still has to breathe. Horror Factor: 13 +2d6x10 to S.D.C. The character is immune to all plant toxins in either form. Plant Form radiates no heat and cannot be detected by infrared or heat sensors. Horror Factor 13 This power is mental, and so benefits from a high M.E. Add a +1 to strike and deflect/ parry to each of the above powers for an M.E. of 16-21, a +2 to each if the M.E. is 22-27, or a +3 bonus for an M.E. of 28 or higher. 4. Photosynthesis With the Earth form, the character can absorb sunlight and water from his/her environment, allowing him/her to survive indefinitely without food as long as enough sunlight and water are available. 5. Water Storage With the Earth form, the character is able to store large amounts of water for survival. He/she can absorb enough water in 1d4 hours to allow him/her to survive for two days per level of experience. This power also allows him/her to filter salt water into fresh water. Through concentration, that character can release water through his hands. The equivalent of 0.3 liters can be released, running down the fingers, per minute, but with a limit of 2.4 liters total per 24 hours. 6. Difficult to Smother & Doesn't Breathe Oxygen With the Earth form, the character breathes through his/her entire body and is nearly impossible to smother. On the other hand, the character is more susceptible to gases and chemicals that kill plants (-2 to save vs. lethal toxins). Defoliants inflict serious damage to the character, (A spray or glass of plant killer dose 2d6 damage, being covered in the stuff does 2d6x10 damage, etc.) Humanoid plants breathe carbon dioxide and release oxygen, if the applications of this evade you, I suggest you stop role-playing. 7. Increased Healing and Regeneration: With the Earth form, the character heals S.D.C. and Hit Points twice as fast as humans, in human form, regenerates 5D6 M.D.C. per minute in earth form. Lost limbs can be regrown but the process takes 1d4+1 months and the limb starts out scrawny and shriveled. Nose, ears, fingers, and toes can be regrown in one month, also the character can regenerate +5d6MDC per minute that the character is touching the ground, also the character gains +10 to P.S. while the character is touching the ground. 8. Secrete Plant Resins: The character can secrete various plant resins and fluids from the palms of his hands. Range: Touch Damage: Varies, if any Duration: Varies Types of Plant Secretions: '''The different types that can be created are poison ivy, aloe, sap, and toxins. The character can secrete as much as 200 grams every ten seconds, but cannot produce more than 600 grams per hour. In most instances, 400 grams can go a long way. Poison Ivy/Poison Oak: This potent substance causes a severe reaction on skin, including rash, severe itching, a slight burnning sensation, and watering eyes. Scratching will only make it worse. Those afflicted may have trouble sleeping. The rash and reaction lasts long after the secretion is washed off, goes away in about 3d4 days. There are several creams available that will reduce the itching and soothe irritation. Penalties: The irritation of the rash and itching are distracting: -10% on skill performance and -2 on initiative. Aloe: Good for healing burns and rashes. Provides 4d6x10 minutes of relief per application. Sap: Strong, gooey adhesive that can be used to glue broken items back together or stick stuff to the spot. Half an inch thick is strong enough to glue and hold a human being or object of up to 150kg in weight. A P.S. difficult check of 20 is required to break free. A check of 28-30 might be required if a good portion of the body/item is stuck in it. '''Note: The character can produce twice as much sap per hour. Also there are a variety of solvents (including turpentine, gasoline, and Bestine) that will weaken the sap, and in sufficient amount wash it away. Toxins: This substance imitates countless natural poisons produced by plants worldwide. The immediate exposure by touch does no immediate damage, but after fifteen minutes the victim must roll to save vs. lethal poison every fifteen minutes for 1d4 hours. Each failed roll results in 2d6 damage directly to hit points. Hospitals and doctors' offices (as well as holistic healers) will have drugs that can neutralize and counter the effects of such poisons. At least 80 grams must be secreted to effect someone. Toxin via ingestion or injection has a much more immediate and deadly effect. 20 grams will make the victim feel woozy within 1d4x10 seconds, -2 to all combat bonuses, -10% on skill performance and Spd. attribute. In addition, roll to save vs lethal poison is required every ten minutes for two hours. Each railed roll means the victim takes 4d6 damage direct to hit points. 9. The character has power to manipulate and control aspects of the earth. To use any of these powers there must be a nearby source of earth (stone, dirt, clay, sand, even concrete will work) within a 200m radius of the character. The earth is molded and manipulated, not created. 10. Wall of Earth: The character can create a wall that is up to 6x4x1m in dimensions. A dirt wall has an A.R. of 10 and 200 S.D.C. A clay or sand wall has an A.R. of 11 and 300 S.D.C. A stone or concrete wall has an A.R. of 15 and 400 S.D.C., and counts as a dense target. All attacks that strike dirt, clay, or sand walls do full damage. An attack that is higher that penetrates the A.R. will go right through the wall and may hit someone or something on the other side. Shooters attempting to hit something on the other side of a wall are firing blind and thus is -6 to strike. Projectiles do half damage after penetrating the wall, energy attacks do 1/4 damage. Explosives lose all of their force upon impact, though their blast radius may overlap the width of the wall. All attacks that strike stone or concrete walls have to roll over the A.R. in order to do damage (certain attacks also do half damage to dense targets when failing to penetrate, or simply penetrate most targets automatically). These attacks will rarely exit through the other side until the S.D.C. of the wall has been reduced to less than 200. The wall can be molded into a circle, "L" or "V" shape, dome, or straight line. It rises from the ground. Range: Can be created up to 40m away plus 3m per level of experience. Duration: Permanent until knocked down, or destroyed (by attacks or its creator). Attacks: Creating a wall takes one action! Bonus: +1 to parry or initiative (as the case may be) to creat a wall or slab to block an incoming attack. 11. Tower of Earth This power enables the character to call up a great mound of earth or stone to rise up out of the ground, carrying anything that was standing where it formed skyward. Victims pushed skyward are temporarily knocked off balance, losing two actions, and are -5 to strike, parry, or dodge for the first combat round. After that, the victim can act as normal (of course extreme heights may affect certain victims differently). If the victims fall they take 1d4 damage for every 2ft of height. The S.D.C. of the tower is 120 for every 2ft of height. The tower will collapse after about four minutes. The character can of course maintain the tower by force of will by using an action at the end of the duration. Range: Can be made up to 300ft away. Height: 40ft at level one, +20ft per each additional level of experience. Width at the top of the tower is a diameter of 20ft. Duration: Four minutes, unless the character wills it to remain for another four minutes at the end of the duration. Attacks: Creating a tower takes one action! Saving Throw: Those attempting to dodge this unexpected attack do so at -10. 12. Hurl Earth The character can cause chunks of earth to rise up, and then hurl them at a target at speeds of approximately 112-144kmph. Up to 25kg can be affected per action. This chunk of earth can be hurled as one large chunk or several small chunks. Note that earth that has already been formed and gathered up out of the ground (like clay/stone/concrete blocks used in building) can simply be hurled in one action per block/slab. Range: Hurling range is 30m+3m per level of experience. Duration: It takes time to gather up large amounts of earth (25kg can be gathered per action), but the act of hurtling only takes one action. Damage: 1d6 damage for every 5kg of dirt/sand/clay. 2d6 damage from a 1/2-5kg stone; baseball to grapefruit sized rock. 5d6 damage from a 6-9kg flying rock; football to soccer ball sized. 1d4x10 from a 9.5-17kg rock; basketball sized. 1d6x10 for rocks weighing from 18-25kg. For bigger amounts of rock or simply big rocks, its 1d4x10+20 damage for every 50kg of weight. Penetration: The effective penetration of dirt/sand/clay is nil, and these kinds of earth are better at burying or hindering dense targets. However, it is said that only a rock can break a rock, and large amounts of stone are especially effective at damaging dense targets. Penetration rolls for amounts of rock weighing more than 10kg are made with no bonuses, but even when failing to penetrate they still inflict half damage, and enough rock can crush pretty much anything. Best beware when you you get a 1 tonne (which takes 40 actions/80 seconds to gather) boulder hucked at you. 13. Quicksand: This power enables the character to transform normal earth, stone, or concrete into a pool of quicksand/gravel. Ideal for combat outdoors or in busy streets. Naturally this cannot be created in buildings above ground (unless they happened to be made entirely out of stone/earthen materials). Range: The size of the circular quicksand pit is a maximum of 4m in diameter, and can be cast up to 20m away plus 2m per level of experience. Line of sight must be possible. The quicksand can be created directly beneath a target or set as a trap. Depth: 2m+1m per level of experience. The character can regular the approximate depth in increments of 1/3 of a meter. Duration: Three minutes per level of experience. At the end of the duration, victims (dead or alive) once trapped in the quick sand are brought up to the top as the destabilized earth reforms itself. The character can restore the ground to normal at will. Damage: This trap doesn't inflict direct damage so much as it can leave a victim in a situation where they can suffocate. This is of course a matter of the character's alignment. Your average human suffocates in about three minutes. Anyone entering into the quicksand sinks at about 2/3 of a meter every 10 seconds. Struggling (swimming, moving forward,) doubles the sinking rate! Those trapped in quicksand continually sink. If close to the edge (typically one falls and slides 1-2 meters away from the edge), one may be able to pull him/herself out, but best movement is 1/3 of a meter every 10 seconds. Victims can be pulled, flown, or levitated out by others, or when applicable, under their own power (quicksand has a bad habit of clogging jets though). Debilitation: Those trapped in the pool are a -5 to strike, parry, and dodge. In most cases, victims can't even dodge with any effectiveness (trying to will simply make them sink faster), but those with flight powers or whatnot are still at a penalty when attemping to dodge and escape out of the quicksand. Attacks per round are reduced to half (accept in the case of psionics, since they can perform just about all of their abilities without moving), and acting to do anything else while in the quicksand causes the victim to sink at about 1.2 meters every ten seconds. 14. Rend Earth The character can split the earth like a mini-earthquake, creating a 50ft wide, 60ft deep, and 120ft long/lv crevice. These are the maximum measurements and can be adjusted to the character's desire by increments of 1/3 of a meter. The character can rend the earth once every 10 seconds, and it is possible to add to the size of a crevice or make multiple ones. This ability also enables the character to create openings in walls of concrete, brick, plaster or stone. Even after the character closes the wall, there will still be a noticeable compromise in the integrity and consistency of the material. Range: Rends can be made up to 400ft away plus 12oft per level of experience. Duration: Rends remain until closed by the character, or fixed by proper construction work. Damage: Falling into a chasm does 1d4 damage for every 2m of depth. Vehicles, robots, power armors, and walking tanks falling into the chasm will suffer 1d4x10 damage if they weren't moving or were traveling under 16kmph. Otherwise, add 4d6 damage for each additional 16kmph. Crushing Damage: The creator of the opening can also close it at any time. Only one rend can be closed at a time, and falls under the same time constraints as opening a rend (can only be performed once every 10 seconds). Rends close within 6 seconds after the character begins to close it, and those inside it when it closes are crushed, taking 2d4x10+40 damage (double damage to vehicles and large, crunchable objects). Dense, solid objects (like mutants with APS Crystal, Metal, or Stone, and some uber-robots) take half damage, but are still completely buried. Anything not killed by this is buried, and most organisms will suffocate within 3-4 minutes. There are many ways of course that one could dig or blast their way out, but care must be taken not to either deplete air, or simply dig themselves an even deeper grave. Also, chasms opened in urban areas will probably rend sewage and drain ways, which could provide the victim with an escape. Attacks: Opening or closing a chasm takes two of the character's actions, and only one chasm can be opened/closed every ten seconds. 15. Sand/Dust Storm Dust and/or sand particles can be manipulated to fill the air to create a sand/dust storm. Range: Affects 10m radius, and can be created up to 60m away plus 3m per level of experience. Duration: Four minutes. Damage: Nothing but a minor annoyance at best, accept for the sheer blinding effect (-8 to all actions), all sense of direction is lost, radar and motion detectors are fouled beyond use, speed is reduced by half, and talking is impossible unless the mouth is covered by some sort of mask. Attacks: Can only be performed once every ten seconds, but only uses an action, enabling the character to create a slowly growing sand storm. 16. Expel Magma: Range: 20ft +5ft per level. Damage: 2d6 damage, +1d6 per level. Duration: Instant Attacks Per Melee: Each use counts as one melee attack. Bonus: +3 to strike When this power is engaged, streams of superheated magma erupt from the character's fingertips, spraying out at the target in a wide arc, burning and setting fire to any flammable objects it hits. The magma also sticks to whatever it hits and will do half damage to the victim for 1d4+1 melees after the last blast. If three melee actions are taken to shake it off the character can avoid the consecutive damage. ' ' 17. Create Volcano: Range: 90ft, +10ft per level of experience. Duration: Permanent (more or less) Attacks Per Melee: Uses all hand to hand attacks in a melee. Utilization of this power summons up a cylinder of magma to erupt from the earth, cooling and spreading to form a volcano. The size depends on the level of the character: height is 10ft per level, width is 5ft per level. The magma jetting forth from the cone typically does 6d6 damage per round, melting rock and plastics, setting fire to trees, boiling water away, etc. The volcano will last until the character dispels it and drives it back underground. Careless magma characters will leave these things lying around almost as a signature. Rather than a volcano, the character can elect to make a lava tube erupt, crack in the earth break open and leak magma, or whatever the character wishes, as long as it falls within the dimensions and effects of the power. For example, a crevice would be 5 ft wide per level and 10 ft long per level - the lava will well up and spread rather than explode out in a shower, etc. ' ' 18. Melt Earth: Range: 5ft +5ft per level radius. Damage: 6d6 per round of immersion. Duration: 15 minutes With this power, the character creates a pool of melted rock and earth, up to 15 ft deep. Those sucked into the pool suffer from the same penalties due those immersed in quicksand, but at the same time suffer the listed damage. This can also be used on asphalt and concrete (or any artifical earth- derived substance), but has half the duration. ' ' 19. Merge with Magma or earth: The character can merge into an existing pocket of lava or magma, merging with the substance and traveling through it or hiding within it. As a mode of travel, it is slow and difficult, and consists of following the lava down the tubes into the mantle, and back up again through the crust and onto the surface. A 5 km run becomes an epic 70 km journey. However, it is not expected and, if given time, can enable a character to reach places no one would suspect. As a means of hiding or evading, it is unparalleled. Few people draw close enough to a magma intrusion to get a good look anyway, and the character is virtually invisible within the mix. Characters can move through magma at one tenth of their normal running speed. ' ' 20. Radiate Heat: The character can act as a portable furnace to generate heat when they are on fire. The heat either radiates around him or around one particular area in which he has fixed his gaze. This power is typically used to warm an area from cold and dampness or to make an area uncomfortably hot and distracting. Range: Heat can be radiated up to 5m+1m per level of experience. The area most affected is a 4m diameter around the area of heat or the character, whichever he/she chooses. Limit: Can go no higher than 90 degrees Celsius + 30 degrees per level of experience. For details on extreme temperatures, see Control Elemental Force: Fire. Duration: As long as the character concentrates. No other attacks are possible. Counts as two actions. ' ' 21. Generate Hurl Stones: Range: 500ft +500ft per level . Damage: 6dx10+60 +1d6x10 per level. Duration: Instant Attacks Per Melee: Each use counts as one melee attack. Bonus: +3 to strike ' ' ' ' Standard Moves ''' These moves are used by other martial artists, but have (to a certain extent) been adopted by the Earth Benders as their own. The following moves are available from those listed in Ninjas and Superspies/Mystic China: All Body Hardening Exercises, including Demon Hunter Exercises (except Control Revulsion and Demon Wrestling); the Atemi Abilities of Neural Atemi, Blood F low Atemi, and Grasping Hand Atemi; Chi Awareness (must be taken separately from any other Chi Power, as must all other abilities that are normally automatic for selecting a Chi Power); the Martial Arts Techniques of Falling and Breaking, and the Chi Ball Kata. '''Shatter Fist: shatters any armor, weapon, or object struck unless it is a rune or glyph object ' ' EarthStars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star ' ' Earth dagger= < 15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger ' ' Earth sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword ' ' Intelligent sentry ball= <75> 1-6 +6/lv 1d20*50 10ftw beam 6000ft 5a +10p/s/int 500 MDC will attack all people not designated by creator as friendly can only face one direction. ' ' Intelligent seeker ball= <50> 1-6 +6/lv 500mdc used vto seek out information and used to scout out areas can link to creator so creator can see thru their eyes totally in tangible ' ' Multi-Image= '<25> creates 4 +4/lv images of fighter when multi-image is active opponents need a natural 18 strike roll to actually hit the real fighter, image is destroyed as soon as it is hit ' ''' '''Magnetic shockwave: 5h 5ftpath 6000ft 1d6*30/h +kd & kb 1ft/dmg pt/hit +5s ' ' Shockwave: 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 ' ' Soul scream: touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + P.S. (Can be Layered with other attacks) ' ' Earth shield: PE*10 +100 +100/lv Earth Blast Shockwave: 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 ' ' Earth Fist: 'P.S. +punch +1d10*10 +auto knock down &knock back 1ft/dmg point. ' ' '''Earth Kick: '''P.S. +kick +1d10*10 +auto knock down &knock back 2ft/dmg point. ' ''' '''Earth Leap Fist: P.S. +Wind Fist*2, ' ' Earth Leap Kick: P.S. +Wind Kick*2, ' ' Earth Spirit fist: '''Wind Fist or just fist attack 5 +5ft/lv, ' ' ' '''Earth Spirit kick: '''Wind Kick or just kick attack 5 +5ft/lv. ' ' '''Earth weapon:' 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int. ' ' Defense Aura of Earth: PE+ ME +150 +150/lv aura force field. '''Rasengan, '螺旋丸', ''literally "Spiraling Sphere" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Rasengan.jpg The Spiraling Sphere is a technique invented by the A ninja Earth Bender with the power of telekinesis after three years of development. It requires a very high level of chakra control. The Spiraling Sphere incorporates the chakra control learned from the tree-climbing and water-walking exercises to create a ball of concentrated, spinning chakra in the user's hand that is slightly larger than a baseball, very similar to the forces in a tornado. For training purposes, teaching the technique is broken into three steps. The first, emphasizing rotation, the user has to learn to pop a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions with their chakra. The second step, emphasizing power, they do the same with a solid rubber ball. Since the rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to rely mostly on denser chakra to break it. The final step, emphasizing control, the user has to form a complete Spiraling Sphere by combining what they learned in the previous two steps and making a ball shape shell around the spinning chakra to hold it in regular shape. A regular balloon is often used to train making the shell. In Part II, The Spiraling Sphere requires no hand seals to perform, instead relying entirely on the chakra control of the user. Once the user creates a stable Spiraling Sphere, however, it becomes self-sustaining, so the user does not need to provide any more chakra after forming it. The force of the spinning chakra grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage. The force of the attack also causes significant internal injury. The user can also release the spinning chakra, creating a violent explosive force at the point of contact. (3D6xl0 SDC), landing 3D4xl00 feet away automatically knocking the opponent down and knocking them outthe whole way, automatically knocking them down and out..The one drawback of the Spiraling Sphere, if it can be considered as such, is that it requires great chakra control. Of course, this will not be a drawback if the user has learned the technique, because they already possess the necessary chakra control. It can be a problem if some force is disrupting the user's ability to mold chakra. Unlike the One Thousand Birds, there is no definite limit to the amount of times this technique can be used in a day. Because it uses far less chakra in comparison, it doesn't carry the same over-use risk as the One Thousand Birds, either. The technique of the Spiraling Sphere can be used as an "all-purpose jutsu". It can be used to mix the ingredients for noodles quickly and evenly, like a blender. The user can uses it to create a path through a maze of houses, in order to see through everything behind the walls. While outrunning some ninja, the user can use it to as a propeller for a boat. The attack costs 25 Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Category:Bloodlines Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Templates